<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fremdgeouted by EinButterdieb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702180">Fremdgeouted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinButterdieb/pseuds/EinButterdieb'>EinButterdieb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Episode: Mörderspiele, M/M, Male Slash, Quadruple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinButterdieb/pseuds/EinButterdieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ein Quadruple Drabble zu meiner Lieblingsfolge als Einstand hier.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne &amp; Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fremdgeouted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ein Quadruple Drabble zu meiner Lieblingsfolge als Einstand hier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Warum ich keine Kinder habe… Warum haben Sie keine Kinder? Sind Sie schwul?“</p>
<p>Klirrend wurden die Porzellanschüsseln auf den Tisch gestellt und Münsters Rechtsmediziner genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck Wein. Dann winkte er kopfschüttelnd ab.</p>
<p>„Großer Opernfan und immer solo“ polterte die Hanke-Helmhövel weiter, während sich der ungehobelte polnische Klotz im Hintergrund die Fußnägel schnitt.</p>
<p>Rotkohl und Fleisch landeten lieblos auf seinem Teller, als die Frau sich immer mehr in Rage redete.</p>
<p>Erst fluchte sie über den Vater der Klemm, dann wies sie den Fußnägelschneider scharf zurecht und beantwortete seine Frage, ob sie die Staatsanwältin hasste, dann sehr deutlich.</p>
<p>Langsam las er die Sätze aus dem Tagebuch und erschien tatsächlich ein wenig belustigt darüber. Allerdings verging ihm das Lachen bei den nächsten Worten aus dem Mund von Monika Hanke-Helmhövel.</p>
<p>„Haben Sie auch Prügel kassiert, oder warum outen Sie sich nicht?“</p>
<p>Wieder schüttelte der Pathologe den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so! Das ist doch sonnenklar, dass Sie schwul sind!“</p>
<p>Die Faust der Frau schlug auf den Tisch und Boerne zuckte zusammen.</p>
<p>„Wer ist es? Lassen Sie mich raten.“</p>
<p>Monika trank ein bisschen von ihrem Wein und lachte hysterisch.</p>
<p>„Der Kommissar? Ja klar, der ist es!“</p>
<p>Boerne antwortete nichts, wurde nur immer panischer in dieser blöden Situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Da kommt er, der Ritter in seiner abgewrackten Rüstung“, brüllte die Hanke-Helmhövel als Boerne im Hof lag und Thiel auftauchte.</p>
<p>„Los, sagen Sie’s ihm, Boerne! Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie schwul sind und auf ihn stehen. Trauen Sie sich!“</p>
<p>Thiel sah ungläubig zwischen Boerne und der Frau hin und her und konnte wohn nicht richtig folgen. </p>
<p>„Ja, Herr Kommissar, Sie haben richtig gehört! Der Herr Forensiker steht auf Sie! Und lassen Sie mich raten, Sie auch auf ihn.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Wilhelmine, kannst du das glauben, dass dein Professor genau so blöd ist, wie wir damals? Kannst du das glauben? Schwul ist der und traut sich nicht dazu zu stehen.“</p>
<p>Die Klemm sagte nichts. Vielleicht weil auch sie schon länger diese Vermutung hatte?</p>
<p>Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Thiel und das SEK stürmten die Wohnung, die Hanke-Helmhövel wurde abgeführt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Einige Tage später saßen Thiel und Boerne zusammen beim Essen.</p>
<p>„Boerne? Ist da eigentlich was dran?“</p>
<p>„Wo dran, Thiel?“</p>
<p>„Sind Sie schwul?“</p>
<p>Keine Antwort von Boerne.</p>
<p>„Boerne, raus mit der Sprache. Hat die Hanke-Helmhövel recht?“</p>
<p>Thiel griff nach seinem Arm und sah ihn an.</p>
<p>„Ja, bin ich.“</p>
<p>Thiel verstand das als Einladung und küsste ihn endlich.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>